Kloning
thumb|250px|[[Klon trooper bliver klonet på Kamino.]] Kloning var en process hvor man skabte genetiske ens skabninger ud fra værtsorganets DNA. Man kunne ændre på egenskaberne og gøre dem for eksempel mindre selvstændige end den opridelige skabning. Kaminoans fra Kamino blev kendt som kloningsmestre, og deres største bedrift var skabelsen af clone troopers for Republikkens Hær kort før Klon Krigene. Brug Kaminoan videnskabsfolk havde en kæmpe Military Complex inden i Tipoca City, hvor tusindevis af kloner blev avlet i Kamino cloning chambers og trænet. Kaminoans brugte vækstaccelerationsteknikker for at fordoble klonernes udvikling. Dette gjorde dem kampklare inden et årti. Disse kloner havde genetisk ens strukturer som var ændret for at passe deres herskere ønsker, dog var de selvstændige, men de var enormt loyale overfor deres overordnede. Kaminoans lærte også Polis Massans hemmelighederne omkring deres kloningsteknikker, hvilket hjalp med udviklingen af en avanceret medicinsk og genetisk research station på Polis Massa. Selvom klonernes præcise ældningsalder er ukendt, ser det ud til at de deres går dobbelt så hurtigt. Der spekuleres over om dette forøges på grund af kloningen, hvilket ville give dem en del kortere liv. Det var hovedgrunden til at Emperor Palpatine udvalgt sine stormtroopers både blandt kloner og blandt rekrutter som havde længere levetid. Klonerne kunne tænke strategisk, hvilket gjorde dem mere kreative og mere effektive. Dette var dog ikke altid tilfældet. left|thumb|250px|Kloner fra [[Jango Fett i Tipoca City Military Complex.]] Yuuzhan Vong brugte en form for bio-engineered kloning for at lave lemlæstede væsener og organiske våben til krig, inklusiv den Jedi-jagene voxyn, som blev avlet over Myrkr. Morgukai Skygge Hær blev lavet af Morgukai kloner for at kunne modstå Republikkens kloningshær. De blev formentlig klonet fra Spaarti cylinders. Bortset fra disse typer kloning, blev andre metoder også brugt rundt omkring i galaksene. Spaarti cylinders var den foretrukne metode. Den blev forbedret af det Galaktiske Imperium og senere brugt af Storadmiral Thrawn til at skabe en ny klonhær på Wayland. Nogle kulturer udnyttede kloningsmulighederne til det optimale, som for eksempel de indfødte fra Khomm. Den byggede et kloningssamfund som eliminerede al naturlig produktion (parring). Palpatine gjorde også brug af flere kloner til at genskabe ham selv så hans sjæl kunne fortsætte efter han blev dræbt på den anden Dødsstjerne. På Wayland, klonede Joruus C'baoth Luke Skywalker ved at bruge den hånd Luke havde tabt på Cloud City. Klonen blev kaldt Luuke Skywalker og fik Anakin Skywalker's lyssværd. Boba Fett var en klon fra Jango Fett. Jango havde foruden sin enorme løn kun forlangt én ting, en nøjagtig kopi af sig selv uden nogen for for genetiske ændringer eller vækstfremskyndning. Optrædender thumb|200px|right|Kamino Clone Tanks. *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Galaxies'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star by Star'' Kilder *''Dark Empire'' endnotes * *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' Externe links * Kategori:Kloner Kategori:Teknologi